Bluetooth devices are commonly used in conjunction with mobile communication devices as hands-free devices. For example, Bluetooth (BT) devices are configured as headsets and in-car speaker devices that can be paired with mobile communication devices. Hand-free devices typically are conduits for functions of the mobile communication devices such as receiving and transmitting voice signals so that a user does not need to hold the phone up to his/her ear. Typically, a hands-free device will receive voice data from a user via a microphone and transmit the same to a communication device such as a mobile telephone. It can also receive voice data from a mobile communication device and provide voice output via a speaker. For an in-car speaker device, voice output is via a large speaker such as that used in a speaker phone.
BT devices can also receive, store and process data. For example, a BT device may store a phone book and process a communication address such as a telephone number data and transmit the same to a communication device such as a mobile communication device. BT devices are also used in many other paired short range configurations.
More and more often, when users dial a business or service via a mobile communication device or a wired device, users are placed into communication with automated voice recognition based services. These voice recognition based services save money for the service provider in receiving information and in directing calls. For example, a user may contact a bank. The bank may ask for the account number and password, and the user may speak his/her responses. The bank can receive the responses in accordance with its voice recognition digital signal process. A bank transaction may take place based on commands received from the user via the bank's voice recognition based service. At some point during a communication a user may be transferred to a live person. In alternative, a user at some point during a communication with a live person, may be transferred to an automated recognition based service.